


Awkward New Territory

by SleepingInTheMeadow



Series: Kingdom of Hearts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheMeadow/pseuds/SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Snow and Regina have outed themselves to the entire kingdom and face an array of problems that come with running a kingdom as two queens.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Kingdom of Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908136
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to publish the first chapter, but it might be a while before I update; I'm going to finish some Work In Progress's before I dive deeper into it. I hope I didn't make a mistake with reviving this, so please send feedback, and I hope you enjoy! Be safe, stay inside, and take care of yourself.

Snow White

As soon as the ball ended, word of our courtship was spread to every corner of the land, but I could care less. Regina, on the other hand, was pulling her hair out over it.

"Relax," I told her, "the ball hasn't even ended yet." She grit her teeth and continued pacing in front of the canopy bed.

"What if something happens? Our relationship isn't exactly _traditional."_

"They'll just have to suck it up then, okay? What do you think would happen if we _didn't_ announce our courtship? Would you rather a rumour spread around the entire realm than us saying what is and isn't happening?"

"I guess you're right," she murmured defeatedly. I chuckled.

"I'm always right," I told her. She stopped pacing to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe _I'm_ supposed to say that," she teased. I sneered at her mockingly and forgot all about the possibility of what's to come from our outing. She sauntered over to the bed, swaying her hips just a bit and biting her lip. I rolled my eyes and grinned as I pulled her into the bed. She fell on top of me and immediately pecked my neck, while squeezing her hands under me to untie my corset strings.

"Regina, not right now," I whined slightly.

"Why not? You promised."

"When did I promise?"

"At then ball, when we were dancing," Regina said coyly. I giggled and rolled us both over so I was sitting on Regina's belly.

"Hm, I guess I _did_ promise," I said smartly, before dipping down to kiss Regina fiercely.

* * *

My head found it's way onto Regina's stomach in my sleep, while Regina's leg was draped loosely over my hip. I heard her mumble something and felt her hand leave from it's place around me to sweep dark chocolate tendrils of hair out of her face. Light streaked across the floors of the chamber, painting the dark brick room with yellow light.

"What time is it," I wondered sleepily. Regina shrugged and rubbed her eyes wearily. I snickered and watched her wrap a thin sheet around her body to shield herself as she poked her head into the hallway, where the old grandfather clock stood. I heard her exclaim something to herself as she ran back to the bed.

"It's nearly eleven," Regina said, shocked. I gasped and didn't care to cover myself as I rummaged around for a dress to wear. I chose a simple white silk dress and asked Regina to quickly braid my hair before we both hurried to the maids' personal chambers to ask what they were thinking when they didn't wake us. Their chambers were empty, and come to think of it, we didn't see anyone in the halls either.

Regina was stomping towards the kitchen, fists curled and jaw squared. I was glad she stopped learning magic, or else I'm afraid we'd have to deal with a hoard of lifeless bodies and a few open job positions.

We found the chef in the middle of making breakfast like all was normal.

"Where the _hell_ iseverybody," Regina demanded. I put a steadying hand on her arm and hoped it could calm her. It didn't.

"I don't know. This morning, a whole group of them left the castle, and some said they wanted to quit."

"What is the meaning of such childish behaviour?"

"I don't know. It could be from your announcement yesterday, but I didn't talk to any of them."

"Where did they go," I asked.

"I think a few are walking to the nearest village, others are going home to families, I presume."

"Thank you. Do you know how many stayed, or which ones?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd say that half stayed, half of them left."

"Half?!" Regina bellowed. My mouth fell open in shock as well. "We're going to need to hire twenty more maids?"

"I'm afraid so. At least no guards quit," the chef said.

"Save it," Regina growled. "I'm assuming we're going to have to prepare our own coach too?"

"If you asked nicely, I'm sure a guard or a coachman will do it for you."

"Nicely," Regina scoffed. I bit back a chuckle and led her out of the kitchen, with a brisk "thank you," to the chef.

"How could they just quit like that? They need to at least give me a notice," Regina grumbled. I rubbed a thumb over her arm, but she swiftly pulled her arm away. "I was right. Something bad _did_ happen."

"We don't know if we were the reason they quit," I reasoned. "We haven't been hiding our relationship around the castle before last night, so why didn't they quit before then?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

I was the one sent to ask for a carriage, and a few guards and the coachman willingly helped. I knew that Regina and I would've had to pop this blissful bubble and face the reality of the kingdom, but I never expected the maids to suddenly quit as well; I just hoped that Johanna wasn't one of them.

I convinced Regina to let me come with, but I think the only reason she let me was because I had a better chance of getting the maids to talk, maybe even get them back to the castle.

Regina was fuming the entire ride, and nothing I did could calm her down. I didn't blame her, but I feared for both Regina and the maids. I fear for _anyone_ that falls on the receiving end of Regina's temper, and that includes myself. Regina nearly unhinged when I told her to take deep breaths, I don't want to know how she'll react if the maids say something wrong, or don't say anything at all. I think that was why I helped convince her to give up learning magic further.

We were barely halfway to the nearest village when the coach stopped instantaneously.

"Must be a foul in the middle of the road," I dismissed. Regina didn't see eye to eye with me and hopped out of the carriage.

"What is the meaning of this," Regina demanded.

"A tree's blocking the path," a guard told her. I watched the conversation from the open door of the coach, but a movement in the trees caught my attention. A man in a dark, ragged cloak ran across the path to the carriage.

"It's an ambush," I called to them. The thief's eyes snapped up at me and he grimaced, before ripping the sapphire pendant off my neck and running off. Another man on a horse emerged through the foliage and stopped in front of the thief before the man jumped on with him.

Regina was grumbling to herself and stomping towards the two men on the horse, and before they could get away, Regina brought a hand up in the air and swept both men off their horses, pushing them up against the nearest tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Regina demanded from them.

"What does it look like we're doing, Your Majesty? We're robbing the princess."

"Not for long," Regina growled under her breath. She used her head to gesture to the guards to hold them, while she strode closer to the two men.

"Regina, stop," I said. Regina reached the men and thrusted her hand into the thief's chest. "Regina," I yelled,"stop!" She hesitated before pulling her hand out and turned to me.

"What, Snow. Should I spare them for the attempted robbery of a royal carriage, is that what you want me to do?"

"Yes." The two men chuckled behind Regina and smirked. Without facing them, Regina brought her hands in the air and formed a fist. The two men laughed and made strange sounds, but they couldn't speak without their tongues. Regina glided towards me angrily and frowned.

"Why would I spare a thief and his accomplice? They tried to rob you,They _deserve_ to be punished."

"Well I don't think they do. We should let them go with a warning," I reasoned. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You are not in charge yet. I am. They are going into custody whether you like it or not."

"Your Majesty," a guard called out, "we have a problem."

"What," Regina snapped. The guard didn't have to answer; an entire gang of misfits surrounded us, while the two men chuckled. Immediately, the guards drew their swords and Regina her hands.

"Snow, get back in the carriage," Regina whispered. The entire area was silent as the guards stared down the thieves.

"No, I'm fighting with you," I whispered back.

"You don't wield any weapons, now stop arguing with me and get in the coach, or so help me I'll drag you in myself." I squared my jaw and sighed. Before I got to the coach, I heard shouts behind me and metal clashing against metal. I watched out the open window as both parties fought. Regina was in the middle, throwing small fireballs at the thieves.

The thief with my necklace, the ringleader, I assumed, walked stealthily towards Regina with his sword poised to strike.

"Regina!" I shouted, "behind you!" I was too late, and the man already held the sword to her neck. He seemed to be trying to mutter something, and Regina gave him back his tongue. He muttered something else, and I had enough of following Regina's orders. I climbed out of the couch, found a fallen sword on the road nearby and took it. The grip fit awkwardly in my hand and it was heavy, but I could easily hold it with two hands.

The man could clearly tell I was coming from behind and took the sword away from Regina's neck, only to turn around and face me, pointing the sword at me. I stopped and felt my muscles freeze up, my eyes grow wide, and my heart beat in my ears.

I pointed my own sword at him and swung. I had no idea what I was doing, but it seemed like I was doing fine. The thief was pulled back by Regina's magic and to the ground. He tried scurrying backwards, but Regina held him in place. She shakily conjured a sword in her hands and pointed it at his neck.

"Wait," he said,"I have something to say before I die."

"And what's that," Regina smugly drawled.

"Your magic doesn't stop me," He growled. He grabbed the sword beside him and sunk the blade into her lower abdomen. She collapsed to the ground, while I fought past every instinct that told me to kneel with her and instead ran towards him with the sword in my hand. I swung at him and missed, while he clashed his sword against mine. He suddenly fell to the ground with a sword running straight through him, and the guard at the other end of the sword nodded towards Regina.

I dropped the heavy sword and ran to kneel down beside Regina. Blood was slowly staining her cream-coloured dress and her breathing was ragged, but she was conscious and tried convincing me she was fine.

"He just barely got me, Snow, I'm fine." I laughed darkly and humourlessly.

"You are not fine, I'm taking you back to the castle."

"But what about the guards, we have to arrest these thieves."

"I know, but we'll let the guards handle that, alright? You are most important right now." Regina was light enough for me to carry her to the coach and lay on my lap. I ordered the coachman to go back to the castle and checked the slit in Regina's dress.

"It's not that bad," Regina said, but her wince when I pulled away the fabric told me otherwise. It didn't look deep and there was no exit wound at her back, but we weren't even close to being in the clear.

Regina's eyelids started fluttering and her breathing became more even.

"Regina, wake up. I know you want to sleep, but you have to stay awake for me, okay?"

"Mm," Regina mumbled. I smiled down at her soothingly, despite the rapid coiling of my stress.

"Can we go any faster?" I called out to the coachman.

"We're nearly there," he called out. I heard a crack of the reins and the couch sped up. I held my hands over Regina's wound and felt the blood rush out of her and onto my hands.

"Please be okay, please be okay," I whispered to myself as I watched Regina's face flicker.

"Snow?"

"Yes?"

"If I die-"

"No. Don't think like that. I'm going to protect you, just like you did when I was sick. Okay? I won't let go of you that easy."

"I know you wouldn't. I'm falling for you, and it's just as scary a thought as dying."

"It doesn't have to be scary, you falling for me. I'm going to do my best to make sure you aren't ever hurt by someone again. I'm not leaving." Regina smiled blissfully before coughing into the sleeve of her dress. I kissed her forehead as the couch lost speed and stopped. We were already at the palace, and I was giggling happily, despite the current situation. Then I realized she was still bleeding and I carried her inside.

I called out for someone to get the doctor, and noticed all the maids that stayed here were out and about through the castle.

The doctor came running through the hall and led us both down to the room he had set up near the dungeons. I laid down Regina on the cot and watched as he dug around for medicine in a large chest. He took a few plants and mixed it with a clear, strange-smelling liquid. He held the mixture at Regina's lips and told her to drink. She cringed and coughed, then quickly fell asleep, when he began work on cleaning her wound.

"Will she be alright?" I asked him.

"The sword didn't touch any organs, so if all goes okay, she'll be left with just a scar." I nodded, but couldn't ignore all the 'ifs.' This must've been a test from the universe, to see if we'd really have each other's backs, if Regina changed. I'd say we passed.

The doctor finished cleaning and stitching her wound, so I carefully lifted her up and carried her to her bedchambers. I didn't leave her side until she woke up a few hours later.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" I asked carefully and gently.

"Beautiful?" Regina slurred. So the drugs still had an effect on her still; an effect that was, admittedly, adorable. "You called me beautiful," Regina accused lightly.

"I did. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Nope!" She giggled and played with a strand of my hair, while I tried to coerce her into taking her pills. She finally caved and accepted the glass of water and the little white tablet. She took her pill and kept playing with my hair, while telling me she loved me. I knew she was out of it, so I didn't react, but the possibility that she loves me was mind-boggling. She _loved_ me. Only months ago, I dreamt of her loving me like how I did her. I watched her lazily grab my hand and kiss each of my knuckles, while I had trouble keeping my breath steady. My muscles moved on their own accord when I grinned like an idiot.


	2. Impatient State of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient. I said I would update again and I kept my word, five months later. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm happy to be updating this. If I can update this, it means I'm close to finishing all my current fics. Please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy.

Regina was still dosed up on medicine and constantly complained of being tired, but every time she tried to fall asleep, she couldn't. I felt it was for the best; if she can't fall asleep, then I'll know she's still alive.

I was still on edge and I could feel adrenaline keeping me stock-still on Regina's bed, aside from my hand running through her soft chocolate locks. Her hooded eyelids watched me at all times, although I'm not sure she could see me. She looked to be staring off into space, with her eyes crossing every few seconds in her drowsiness.

I requested a maid to go see if the doctor had anything that would put Regina to sleep, but she hasn't come back yet. In the meantime, I've been talking about things my brain can't comprehend as words. I wasn't sure if Regina could hear me or not, she didn't seem to react to anything my body said. I wanted to find some other clothes to change Regina into, and some water and soap to wash the blood off my hands, but I didn't want to move when her body was so warm against mine. At the same time, the blood was drying onto the fabric and she seemed cold. I also wanted to feel useful, instead of sitting by, watching Regina so high she can't see my face in front of her.

I extracted my hand from her head and dug through her wardrobe to find a light nightgown.

I've seen Regina naked twice now, but it felt wrong to do it now, so I averted my eyes as much as possible.

"Snow?"

"I'm right here, beautiful. Just relax."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are, but once you're dressed, I can hold you."

"Okay." That seemed to placate her enough for me to finish dressing her and climb back onto the bed. Once she felt the shift of the bed, she crawled towards me and latched onto me like a joey to it's mother. Even in her current situation, I had to admit Regina was adorable.

"Did you know my mother never hugged me once." I frowned. "Since the first memory I remember, she never hugged me."

"Why?"

"She never loved me. Not really. If she did, she wouldn't have done the horrible things she did." As Regina spoke, she sounded empty, as if she was outside of her body, speaking to me. I believed it was a mixture of her painkillers and the topic of her mother.

"I don't think you've ever told me about your mother."

"For good reason," she murmured.

"Do you have any good memories of her?"

"When she went away on business. That was when I was happiest, because daddy and I would be able to do whatever we wanted without her knowing. One time, we ate so much chocolate my whole body practically smelled of it and I felt slightly sick."

"You don't have any nice memories of her?"

"Not one. She has tainted my memory of everything I once thought was good with malice. She's a vessel of pure evil. Not even human."

"You can't say that."

"I can. A woman who causes harm to her child is filled with a void of malignancy." It all seemed to click into place in one gentle sweep of a statement.

"I-I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I-"

"-It's in the past, thankfully." Regina sighed and shifted so her head rested on my breast. "I only realized last year that every time we had a nice moment together, it was never nice at all. When we sat at the windowsill on Christmas drinking hot cocoa, she was doing it so I was calm when she said I was going to have a tutor to teach me, instead of Father."

I suddenly felt a stab of regret. At what, I didn't know yet.

"That's horrible."

"But if it wasn't for my mother, I never would have saved you, tried to run away, watch Daniel die, get betrothed to a man three times older than me, then fall in love with his daughter, who is more my age, thankfully, get with said daughter, get arrested for seeing the King's daughter in secret, go free when his daughter kills him, and run the kingdom with her." Put all together and summarized, I'm surprised Regina is doing this well, mentally and emotionally.

"I can see why you turned to magic. I would've done something worse."

"I'm not so sure about that. Magic is bad."

"It's not bad. You've never had control over your own life, so you need to get your own control as much as you can."

"…I never thought about it like that. I just thought I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Whatever the reason was, I'm just glad we're both here now. Well, not entirely glad, I'd feel better if you didn't have a wound in your stomach." My hand absentmindedly rubbed Regina's back.

"You're so warm," Regina stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's you that's warm."

"Nope. It's you. You're like a warm, cute, adorable little blanket." Regina's words were starting to slur together.

"You're the adorable one." Regina tried to scowl, but her muscles didn't seem to want to move. She just smiled calmly.

"I'm not adorable. Now I'm sleepy, can we go to bed now?"

"Let's see if you'll fall asleep this time. Just close your eyes." The maid sprinted through the door.

"It took a while, but he finished making this." She held up a vial. "He made it with herbs and a little bit of fairy dust that'll put her right to sleep." She handed me the vial and left hurriedly. I brought the vial to Regina's lips, but she turned her head away.

"I don't wanna take any more medicine," she whined. "I don't wanna feel weird with more medicine."

"If you can't fall asleep this time, I'm making you take the medicine, though. Okay?"

"'Kay. Goodnight Snow."

"Sweet dreams, my Queen." She smiled back at me lazily and closed her eyes tightly. Without Regina to talk to, I was left with my own thoughts and my fears to haunt me from under the bed. I absentmindedly started humming to myself as I forced ill thoughts from my mind, deciding to only focus on Regina, safe in my arms and out of harms way.

Once I ran out of songs to sing to myself, two guards burst into the room.

"We've captured the bandits."

"Good. Are they in the dungeon?"

"We just locked them inside."

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

"But what about the thieves?"

"We will deal with them when the Queen is feeling better and she can run the court."

"Yes, your highness." They left swiftly. I brushed my hands over Regina's face and kept my hand on her cheek.

I grew drowsy quickly, so I laid down, keeping Regina's head on my stomach. My adrenaline rush seemed to finally be wearing off as I suddenly couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

I didn't want to leave bed without Regina, but I was, unfortunately, coaxed out by the duties of being a princess. I still had a bit more time left in bed, so we both spent it in blissful ignorance.

"You look pretty in the sunrise." Regina's eyebrows furrowed.

"Whatever does that mean?"

"The light of the rising sun makes your skin glow radiantly." Regina grinned.

"You're too sweet." She cupped my cheek and nuzzled her nose against mine. "And you a have a beautiful voice, by the way." I looked confused. "Yesterday, when you were singing to yourself. You sounded beautiful."

"Oh. I didn't know you were still awake."

"I was awake until a while after you laid me down over your belly."

"I didn't know that either." Regina sniggered.

"I figured." We both smiled at each other and touched each other wherever we could tenderly. I loved mornings, only for the alone time I got with Regina, where we'd exchange sleepy smiles and burrow further under the covers to preserve our warmth.

"Mm, I don't wanna leave until the day I die," I murmured.

"I'd like that," Regina replied. Her voice was soft and shy, what I had dubbed her 'early-morning' voice that always melted me, more than her regular voice, or her husky voice when she was being seductive. She slid down the bed further, so only her eyes and the top of her head were visible from the blanket. Her big brown eyes were so full of light and everything beautiful and I felt entranced.

"I think you might be a siren," I said to her. I could tell she was smiling by the muscles around her eyes crinkling.

"Maybe I am," she whispered sultrily. She giggled and grabbed onto my waist, winding her arms around me and burying her head against my chest.

"Can we talk about yesterday?"

"...What about it?"

"The guards managed to capture the bandits. They're in the dungeon now, awaiting your decision."

"Okay. As soon as I get out of bed, I'll gather the court and we'll decide what to do with them." I nodded and let my eyes drift downward. "There's something else, isn't there." She didn't ask it as a question.

"Starting this afternoon, I will be learning to sword fight, shoot a bow and arrow, and how to defend myself without such weapons." She froze and stared me down.

"Are you crazy?"

"Possibly, but I felt so helpless, watching from the sidelines yesterday. If there truly is unrest within the kingdom, I need to be able to protect you."

"I can protect myself."

"Your literal wound begs to differ." She rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly. "And I don't want to worry about you being hurt again."

"I told you, I—"

"—I need to do this. It wouldn't hurt to have the skills, and since you don't have a king to protect you, I'll be your guardian princess. Before you say you don't need protection, let me do this. This way, I can defend myself too. Does that make you feel better?" She went silent and her eyes went downcast.

"Yes, it will. I will be watching you sword fight from the balcony, though."

"Good. I've always loved an audience."

"Very true," she laughed. I smirked and dotted a kiss onto her nose before getting up and striding across the room to find my clothes.

"No," she whined. "Come back." I peeked over my shoulder and shook my head. "Princess Snow, I demand you get back into bed this instant or I will make you sleep in the dungeon with those criminals for a week," she said louder.

"Tempting, but I thought that one thief with the eye patch was cute." She frowned, but made no move to leave the bed, much to my relief. I could hear her growl to herself. "Well, Regina, it's been fun, but I've got a date with eye-patch-guy.

"Snow White, get back here or I'll kill you." I smirked and turned back around.

"I knew you were a siren."

"Snow, please! The bed is still warm!"

"I believe you. But I have to go." I let go of the door handle and sprinted to her bed, where I bent down at the waist and brought her lips to mine. She tasted like a mixture of cherries and apples. Too soon, I pulled back. She was quicker than me and pulled me back down, so forcefully I straddled her midsection.

"Stay," she whispered. She grinned and moved to my ear, slipping her tongue out to graze the side of my ear. She licked down to the spot below it and kissed it tenderly, before sucking hard. I bit my lip and tried to pull away. "Not yet. If your leaving me, let me say a proper goodbye." I smiled and rolled my eyes but let her continue on her voyage across my skin.

She nipped at my neck, leaving small, inconspicuous marks. The scent of her shampoo wafted to my nose as she licked at my chest. She smirked against my flushed skin and undid my corset.

"Come on," I breathed unconvincingly, "I just tied that up."

"You aren't doing much to fix it," she whispered. I felt her hot breath leave goosebumps over my shoulder as she finally untied it and slipped the top of my dress down. She grinned deviously and lapped at my nipple, grabbing my lower back and she looked up at me with such innocent eyes. My breathing was ragged and I pushed my breast further into her grinning mouth. She gave a long lick and blew, making my skin go cold and my whole body shiver.

"More," I groaned.

"Oh, now you want more? I'm suddenly not in the mood. You'd better retie your dress and get back to those duties as a princess." I gave her a look of disdain.

"You're despicable."

"I prefer sexily evil." I rolled my eyes.

"Even now, I can't deny that." She smirks at me, waits for me to tie my corset again, then shoos me out of the room. I roll my eyes but grin nonetheless.

I run though the motions of my day, dealing with people wondering about the queen in court, interviewing women and men looking for jobs as servants in the palace, and dealing with the reports of unrest in a village in the east.

"Why are they so upset?"

"A representative from the village feels that the taxes are too high and they aren't being compensated enough."

"Tell them that their tax rates and compensations are just as high as everyone else's. They aren't getting special treatment because they want it." My advisor left the room again. I never caught his name, but he never supplies it to me when I merely call him 'Advisor.'

After that was my first day of training. Knights and several guards did their regular training at this time, but only a few were tasked with helping me. The commanding knight handed me a sword and told me to get a feel for it, swing it around, and get used to the weight. Just like yesterday, the sword was heavy in the palm of my hand. I grabbed onto it with both hands and swung it around some.

"One hand only, your highness."

"I'm trying my best," I said through gritted teeth.

"We're going to assign you strength exercises to practice as well. It seems you're going to need it." I chuckled.

"I'm going to end up depending on those of I can't hold a sword correctly." They all stared at me for a bit, then laughed, as if just realizing it was a joke.

"How about a bow? Can you handle a bow and arrow?"

"Let's find out." It turns out I couldn't, but I had a better start with the bow than with the sword. Finally, they got me started on fighting without a weapon. I did greatest at that, but that was because they taught me technical skills, like taking someone's hands off my shoulder forcefully with my elbow and taking their arms off of me and turning to knee them in the groin. It was so exciting, getting started on my first day and being instructed all these exercises, designed to make me stronger and quicker.

I was sweaty and tired, but that didn't stop me from racing up the stairs of the castle to find Regina.

"I just finished my first combat lesson," I said as I strode through the door. Regina was in her bed.

"I saw."

"How much did you see?"

"All of it."

"Including my sword fighting?"

"Even you swinging around that gigantic sword. I think it was bigger than you." I scoffed.

"You're over-exaggerating. It was my second time wielding a sword, I think I deserve a bit of leeway."

"Regardless, you were incredibly sexy."

"Just wait until I can actually shoot a bow." Regina grinned.

"So, does that mean you're free for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, it does. Why?" I smiled knowingly. She purred and grabbed me by my tunic, pulling me towards her and resuming her attack on my neck from this morning.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea. You were stabbed yesterday." Regina groaned and, rather dramatically, fell back onto the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me. You keep me waiting all day—"

"—six hours."

"—put on that little show out in the courtyard—"

"—combat training, not a show—"

"—And now you're just going to use the excuse that I got stabbed yesterday—"

"—not an excuse." She sighed. "Please. I need you. You made me incredibly wet just watching you outside, and now you won't fuck me?"

"Such vulgar language for a Queen to use," I mocked. "Don't you know proper manners?"

"Proper manners are thrown out the window when you're exercising, sweating and hot."

"Proper manners may not come into play, but stab wounds do."

"Please? I've already healed enough! The doctor said I'll be out in a week."

"A week is not today. If your stitches are doing better tomorrow, then I'll fuck you to your heart's content." Rather than call me out on my language, she grins and pulls me to the bed, kissing me breathless.

"You're my favourite person ever."

"Because I'm fucking you?"

"...that's one of the reasons," she murmured, smirking. I grinned and hugged her tight against me.


End file.
